Jumbo-trons and Kiss Cams
by LizbeanSourfruit90
Summary: Idea taken from the montage at the beginning of "Black Light Attack" Slightly AU-ish Jack/Liz. Rated T for language. I own nothing. Everything belongs to the beautiful Tina Fey!


I was watching this episode(Black Light Attack), and for the first time noticed, during the montage at the beginning when Jack was talking about not having any guy friends to do anything with, that Liz went to a hockey game with him at least once. The first line is taken from the episode. The rest is from my mind grapes. My first story "Florida" did pretty well so I thought I would write something else.

Jumbo-Trons and Kiss Cams

"Why won't they put me on the jumbo-tron? I've been doing cool stuff all game." Liz proceeds to do wild hand and arm gestures while Jack sits back in his seat and takes a sip of his beer. _Ugh, why didn't I bring my flask? I had a 100 year-old scotch in there! _He looks over at Lemon. She's still doing her wild gestures.

"Lemon, why don't you sit back and enjoy the game? We've been here for 45 minutes and you've done the entire choreography for Mamma Mia," he pauses, looks around to see if someone is listening to him, and continues, "the movie!" he whispers.

"Geez Jack, calm down. We're at a hockey game! We're supposed to be having fun, right?" She finally sits back, shakes his arm a bit, which ends with him spilling his beer in her lap. "Aww, blergh!"

"Here Lemon," he hands her his handkerchief, and finds some napkins to try and help, "Let me help you." He pats her leg with the napkin, getting higher and higher until she grabs his wrist to stop him.

"Whoa there, Jack, calm down buddy." She pushes his hand away, and he smirks at her. She hates that one. The closed lip smirk. It's the one that got her into this situation to begin with. Not the" beer in her lap" situation, the "sleeping with your boss/best friend" situation. Well to say she hates it isn't true, she actually loves it. That's why she hates it.

"It's quite alright, Lemon. I'm sure no one from work is here or would be able to see us." He leans a little closer to her, but she stops him with a hand to his chest.

"No, Jack. I said we do nothing in public. That includes everything." She sits back in the seat and he does the same.

"You know, Lemon that is a really terrible rule. Can't you at least limit it to when we are not around your incompetent staff? And I don't really see what the big deal is about us being seen together in public? I thought you wanted to at least give this a try?" Jack grabs a hold of her hand and holds it. She doesn't move it away.

"I do, Jack. I really do, but I can't let those idiots know right now. Do you know how much hell I go through with those morons on a regular basis? Think about what I would go through if they found out I was boffing my boss. They would have a field day." They turn their attention back to the game and soon its halftime.

During halftime, the geniuses that control the jumbo-tron start the kiss cam. _Oh this is perfect._ Jack thinks to himself. _If they land on us just go for it Donaghy. They are probably during a commercial break anyway so who would see? _ Liz was totally unaware of what was going on. Jack looked over at her. She had her elbows on her knees, bent slightly in her seat. He looked back at the monitor above them, and of course, there they were. _Just like in a movie, those Evil Geniuses._ Jack tapped on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and before she could stop him, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Everyone near them clapped and some patted Jack on the back.

Liz finally pulled away, "Jack! What the hell?" She looks at him, wide-eyed and shocked. She gets up and takes off running to the exit.

"Lemon, wait!" He gets up and runs after her. "Lemon!" He reaches her and grabs her wrist, turning her around to face him. "What are you doing?!"

"Jesus, Jack you know how I feel about this. Why would you even do that? To humiliate me?" Liz looks at him, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Lemon, I'm so sorry." Jack pulls her into a hug, wraps his arms tight around her. "You were trying to get on that thing all night, and I thought it would be funny. It was probably during a commercial break anyway. And you know what? Who cares what those idiots think anyway? Maybe they don't even care." He looks down at her and she seems to be a little more at ease. "Hey, why don't I get a sky box instead? We will be completely alone without any cameras. What do you say?"

"Ugh, fine I'll play along." She lets go of him and wipes her eyes "But I want crab cakes, and shrimp."

"Okay, okay." Jack chuckled and led her up the stairs.

"And lots of wine!"

"Whoa, did you guys just see that?!" Frank grabbed the remote and rewound the TV.

"Aww come on Frank, nobody cares about all porn stars that are in attendance. You're the only one who can spot them anyway." Pete yelled as he tried to grab the remote from Frank's hand to no avail.

"No I just saw Donaghy, on the kiss cam, making out with a badger. Wait there it is!" Frank presses play.

"That's Donaghy alright, but that's not a badger. That's….Oh my God, that's Liz." Pete backs away from the TV, clearly in shock.

"Oh yeah. Jack said he was taking Liz to the game tonight." Lutz chimes in. The group turns to look at him. "What? I talk to Jack."

"Shut up, Lutz!" They all yell back at him.

"Why would Liz hide this from us? It's not like we would care, right?" Pete looks to everyone in the room.

"Maybe she thought we would give her hell for it. We have been laying it on her pretty thick for a while now." Frank says while standing up to get a drink from the fridge.

"Well by the look of that kiss, it looks like Donaghy has been laying it on pretty thick as well." Toofer chimes in. Frank high fives him as he walks back to his seat. Pete also walks by and high fives him. Lutz tries but doesn't succeed.

The next day, Liz walks in expecting the worst. _Okay here we go, Lemon. Take it with a grain of salt. Oh dag! That's what I forgot at the grocery store! _She rounds the corner into the writer's room. "Good morning, everyone." They look up at her briefly, some nod; some say good morning or offer a wave but eventually go back to their work. Liz walks to her office, looking back at them as she enters and closes the door.

_Hmm that was weird, but maybe Jack was right and they didn't watch the game. Or maybe it was during a commercial break. _She opens her laptop and starts working on a sketch. She hears a knock on the door a few minutes later. "Come in."

Frank peeks his head around the door, "Hey, Liz, we finished the rewrites last night." He walks in and lays them on her desk. "Here they are." He turns to leave, but she stops him.

"Okay Frank, what's going on? Did you guys watch the game last night?" She interrogates.

"Yeah, we watched it." He nods his head, and turns to leave again.

"Wait! Did you see me and Jack?" She grabs his shirt and pulls him back in.

"Yeah, we did. Seriously Liz you should get a room if you are going to do that in public, but in all honesty, we don't really care. Right guys?" Everyone agrees and Liz is shocked. _God damn it! Jack Donaghy was right again._

"Actually I do care a little bit." Says Lutz, coming from the corner of the room.

Everyone, including Liz, tells him to shut up. She walks out of the room, to the elevator, and hits the 52nd floor. She reaches her destination, bypasses Jonathan completely, and barges into his office. "You were right! The idiots don't care if we are having sex! Just as long as we don't do it in front of them."

She hears a screech from outside, and remembers that she forgot to shut the door. _Poor Jonathan. _She thinks to herself. Jack looks at her for a second, and then she hears from the phone, "Hey is that Liz? Long time no see buddy!"

_Son of a bitch! _"Hey Jorgenson. Long time no see." Liz sits down on Jack's couch and puts her head in her hands. Jack ends his call with Jorgenson and walks to her, sits down next to her.

He puts his arm around her and hugs her to his chest. "See? I told you nothing bad would happen."

"Ugh I guess you're right. Poor Jonathan, I think he might need a stretcher." They both laugh and look at each other.

"Do you want to go to another hockey game tonight? I could get us another sky box, with more crab cakes if you like." Jack asks, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Sure Jack, but we didn't really pay attention to the game when we were up there last night." She bites her lip. "Maybe we should actually watch the game this time?" She pulls his head up so she can look him in the eyes.

"On the contrary, Lemon. I was thinking maybe we should make it a tradition. A different box, every game we go to. We can just make our way around, in a circle." He put his hand on her thigh and gradually moves it higher.

"Well what can I say Jack? You know how much I love circles." Liz rasps back, almost in a comical imitation of his rasp.

"Good God, Lemon. That's probably the dirtiest thing you've ever said to me."

"Yeah?" She flashes him a wicked grin. Jack can't hold back any longer.

"Jonathan!" No answer. "Jonathan, get off the floor and shut the door please. Lemon and I have some…business to discuss." Jack goes back to kissing her neck. Jonathan gives her a scowl as he's shutting the door. Liz smiles, evilly at him.

_It's okay. Just a few months of this and then everything will return to normal._ Jonathan thinks to himself. He goes back over to his desk and silently weeps, knowing that he is more than likely lying to himself.

END


End file.
